The Trouble With Secrets
The Trouble With Secrets is a video featuring the Witchlings from Ojamajo Doremi/Magical Doremi, as well as a few characters from different movies, TV shows, and books about wizards and witches. Summary The Witchlings are thrilled when they are admitted into The Society for Young Magic Users. But when one of Dorie's non-Witchling friends finds out about her secret, the results are trouble. Characters Main Characters *Dorie Goodwyn *Reanne Griffith *Mirabelle Haywood *Ellie Craft *Caitlyn Goodwyn *Mindy Santo *Hannah Johnson Members of the Society for Young Magic Users *The FLAT 4 *Ryna Emerson (aka Majorhythm) *Sabrina Spellman (from Sabrina the Teenage Witch) *Louise Miller (from Teen Witch) *Kiki (from Kiki's Delivery Service) *Charlie Rawlins (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Carrie Rawlins (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Paul Rawlins (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Cassandra Nightingale (from The Good Witch) *Harry Potter *Hermione Granger *Ron Weasley *Bibi Blocksberg *Ginny Weasley *Mary Smith (from Mary and the Witch's Flower) *Princess Eilonwy (from The Black Cauldron) *Taran (from The Black Cauldron) *Atsuko Kagari (from Little Witch Academia) *Lotte Jannson (from Little Witch Academia) *Sucy Manbavaran (from Little Witch Academia) *Arusu (from Tweeny Witch) *Sheila (from Tweeny Witch) *Eva (from Tweeny Witch) *Lilly (from Lilly the Witch) *Mildred Hubble (from The Worst Witch) *Alex Russo (from Wizards of Waverly Place) *Justin Russo (from Wizards of Waverly Place) *Max Russo (from Wizards of Waverly Place) *Dave Stutler (from The Sorcerer's Apprentice) *Maria Crow (JessicaFin23's witch apprentice OC) Voice Cast Transcript Prologue Narrator: Dorie couldn't believe her eyes. Dorie: Is it true? Are they really accepting us? Patina: They are, Dorie. I know that you and your Witchling friends have wanted to join that society for quite a while, and now they have finally given you all a chance. Isn't it exciting news? Dorie: Yes, Patina! It is! I have to go tell the girls! Narrator: Dorie was very excited. Dorie: Girls! Great news! Dorie: We've all been accepted into the Society for Young Magic Users! Reanne: Yay! Mirabelle: Awesome! Ellie: Wonderful! Mindy: Hooray! Hannah: Yippee! Caitlyn: Magnificent! Narrator: The girls were all very enthusiastic about being accepted into the society. Mirabelle: When is our first meeting going to be? Chapter 1 Todd: Whoa, Dorie, what's with you? You're a mess. There's dirt on your nose. Dorie: Is there? (Dorie brushes the dirt off her nose) Dorie: I, um, tripped over my feet on the way to the bus. Narrator: Dorie couldn't tell Todd what had really happened. Witches and witchlings had to keep their powers secret from non-witches and non-witchlings, period. Even though Todd was a good friend of hers, she just couldn't tell him. Todd: You look like I do after soccer practice. Except, no cleats. Dorie: Oops. But, hey, that happens. Hey, you got a new shirt! Todd: Yeah, this is David Atwood's jersey. He's the striker for the Blue Knights, and one of the best strikers in the world. They call him "Atomic Atwood". Dorie: That's really cool! (Todd leans out into the aisle, then looks up, down, left, and right several times. Dorie can't see anything that would trouble Todd) Dorie: What's the matter? Todd: I've got a secret to tell you. Nobody else can know, got it? Only you. You know all my secrets. Dorie: Okay, promise. What's up? Todd: I'm...I'm starting dance lessons. Dorie: Really? Excellent! Todd: Dorie! Ssh! You can't tell anyone. People wouldn't get it, you know? Narrator: Dorie thought about it. There was nothing wrong with dancing. She caught a glimpse of Todd's friends from the soccer team. No doubt, they'd tease Todd to death if they found out about the lessons. Dorie: Todd, what is it that made you want to...y'know? Todd: Well, a lot of professional athletes study dance to improve their foot speed and coordination. Besides, it just looks fun. The dance studio is almost half and hour away, and Dad and I are going on Wednesday nights, so no one needs to know, you know? (Just then, Dorie hears a certain word ring out from the normal bus chatter. That word is "witch") Dorie: Did someone say "witch"? (Dorie listens harder) Dorie: Maybe it wasn't "witch". Maybe it was "which" or "wish". Voice: Really, a witch. (Dorie turns around in her seat to see Josie Huffington and her friend, Penny) Josie: A witch! A genuine, bona fide witch. Right here! Dorie: Oh no, the kids on the bus know my secret! In the Lunaverse, there's a rule that says you can't let any non-witches or non-witchlings know about your magic! Was it because I rode on my broom to get to the bus? What else could it be? Did I give the secret away before I could even have the chance to become a true witch? If I had, what will happen if my school, my town, my family, and my non-Witchling friends find out? Chapter 2 (As Todd talks about starting dance class, Dorie continues to worry over what Josie said) Todd: So, there's hip-hop, jazz, and tap. The studio has ballet, too, but I'm not wearing a leotard. No way. No how. Josie: I'm serious. A witch. W-I-T-C-H. Witch. Narrator: With each word from Josie, Dorie's panic rose. She shuddered at the thought of everyone in the human world finding out about her Witchling powers, because she knew what would happen if her cover was blown. Then she realized Todd was watching her with a puzzled look on his face. Category:Videos Category:Non Grounded Videos